Many or most companies have a website to present the companies and their products/services for customers and other interested parties. It is today possible to measure the traffic and the number of hits on websites. The identities of the visitors are often unknown to the website owners.
However, it is equally and sometimes more important to know who has visited the website and what pages the visitor visited. This is particularly important for website owners that merely display the available products/services on the website but often do not sell directly from the website. The identities of potential customers who have visited the website are therefore valuable information to be able to follow up and targeting marketing/sales efforts. Thus, there is a need for a reliable and efficient way of identifying the visitors of websites so that the website owner may better monitor/target the marketing efforts and effectively follow up with the visitors.